


Imagine

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: imagien hary stiles





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Cock and ball torture (CBT) or penis torture is a sexual activity involving application of pain or constriction to the male genitals. This may involve directly painful activities, such as genital piercing, wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking.[1] The recipient of such activities may receive direct physical pleasure via masochism, or emotional pleasure through erotic humiliation, or knowledge that the play is pleasing to a sadistic dominant. Many of these practices carry significant health risks.

_**Imagine** _

* * *

You wake up to find Harry Styles crouched at the foot of your bed like a sexy goblin.

 

"Harry," You gasp, "What r u doing here???11??!?!"

 

Harry gasp and grin at you, his gums alight with lustful fire, "I wanted to see you, Y/N...I couldn't stop thinking abt u." 

 

"But how did U get in?" You ask questioningly, your you-know-where getting _hot_ and _moist_

 

"I crawled thru the vents to get to u, Y/N..." Harry repleis, sexily

 

U squeal and hug Harry, and start to make **hot sex!!**

 

"harry, wut is this??1?!!" You scream, seeing some of Zayn's hair on Harry's shirt

 

"Y/N! it's not wat u think!!1!" harry howls desperatley, but u've see enough

 

"How could u cheat on me, u bastard!" You shreiek as u _rip off his huge dick and ballS!!_

 

Unluckily for u, Harry had a cock and ball torture fetish!! and organismed into your favorite sheets!!

 

You eviscerated Harry, dumping his body into the wilderness to feed the wild mongrels of the forest--a festering mass in death, just as he was in life. 

 

OwO

 

 

 

 


End file.
